Tooth brushing means actions of users managing teeth using a manual toothbrush an interdental brush, an electric toothbrush, a sonic toothbrush, a mouthwash, or the like.
In the case of using the manual toothbrush, the user brings cross-sections of bristles of the toothbrush into contact with surfaces of the teeth, and may perform the tooth brushing while performing reciprocation in forward and rearward directions, reciprocation in upward and downward directions, or a rotation motion.
In the case of using the electric toothbrush or the sonic toothbrush, the user may perform the tooth brushing by only an action of brining cross-sections of bristles of the toothbrush into contact with surfaces of the teeth or the vicinity of the surfaces of the teeth.
Correct tooth brushing removes a food residue, dental plaque, or the like, and massages gums to increase a blood supply. In addition, the tooth brushing promotes keratinization of the epithelium of the gums to increase resistance to infection and alleviates halitosis in the oral cavity.
Since the tooth brushing needs to be continuously managed, it is very important to make it a habit to correctly brush teeth since childhood.
Particularly, since teeth of children are weaker than those of adults, in the case in which the teeth of the children are not continuously managed, it is likely that dental caries will be easily generated.
However, it is realistically difficult for parents to continuously manage tooth brushing of their children.
Therefore, a method for naturally forming a tooth brushing habit of a user (for example, a child) and inducing the user to spontaneously brush teeth is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.